


Answerable

by devilinthedetails



Series: A Sentence Says Everything [55]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Advisors, F/M, Gen, Politics, kingship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 16:45:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16433141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jessamine reminds Roger to whom his advisors answer.





	Answerable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the One Sentence Weeks event at Goldenlake.

Answerable

“Your advisors must understand they are answerable to you,” Jessamine told Roger when he complained to her of his nobles glaring at him for asking questions about the realm’s governance.


End file.
